


How Daiki Got His Groove Back

by Laylah



Series: The Pirates' Thief [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Complete Self-Indulgent Bullshit, M/M, PWP, Post-Super Hero Taisen, Sex Is Fun, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were better pirates they'd take advantage of how distracted they have him, already, how little he's able to pay attention to everywhere their hands go.</p><p>They're terrible pirates. All they're doing is undressing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Daiki Got His Groove Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



He leaves Decade's card pinned to a telephone pole outside the photo studio as soon as he comes to his senses. He doesn't need mementos and he doesn't want there to be any good reason for Tsukasa to come after him. Not that Tsukasa has ever come after him before, but it seems like if anything would make him do it, it's having Daiki really be done.

And he is. He's done.

He shifts through worlds aimlessly for the next few days, stealing whatever catches his eye and abandoning it whenever he gets bored. He's restless. He's angry. You'd think almost blowing up a world would be enough to burn off the anger some, but apparently it's not enough.

After a few days he winds up in a world he doesn't know, protected by people he does. He's in a museum, admiring an exhibit of pirate treasure and contemplating the shitty security, when somebody bumps into him deliberately—not the _I'm picking your pocket_ kind of deliberate; the _notice I'm here_ kind. He looks up.

"Hey," says Joe.

"Hey," says Daiki.

"You here by yourself?" asks Joe.

"Who else would I be with?" asks Daiki.

That sits there between them for a second and Joe clearly thinks it over. "Come on back to the ship," he says. "Have dinner with us."

"Sure," Daiki says. "I've got nothing to do until this place closes anyway."

Joe raises an eyebrow. "We've got our eye on it too, you know."

Daiki gives Joe his best, brightest smile. "I guess it'll be a race, then."

"A little friendly competition?" Joe smiles back. "I think we can handle that."

Daiki doesn't ask about _we_. He knows the Gokaiger team got back together after Marvelous and Tsukasa revealed their plan. He doesn't get _why_ , but maybe that's one of those differences between sentai and riders that neither side will ever really understand about the other.

Or maybe it's just that Marvelous actually gives a damn. That's the conclusion he comes to over dinner, when all the teasing is friendly and all the pirates seem so relaxed and comfortable around each other. It's almost enough to make him just excuse himself and bail. He doesn't need another group of people to hang around while he doesn't actually belong and isn't actually part of anything. He could be prepping for that museum heist right now. It'd probably be a better use of his time.

Somehow he still sticks around through dessert, and even though Marvelous is _right there_ Daiki looks Joe right in the eyes while he licks whipped cream off his spoon. Affection is a useless treasure but it's a habit. Also, Joe blushes surprisingly easily.

"Trying to steal from me?" Marvelous asks, his tone casual, more amused than angry.

"I don't see any treasure here," Daiki lies. It's safer to stick to things you can hold. Mentally he starts reviewing the layout of the museum's security cameras again.

Or he tries to, anyway.

Marvelous leans forward, his fingers laced together and his chin propped on them. He's smirking when he says, "I thought you had a better eye than that." Daiki takes a breath, trying to think of a retort, and Marvelous goes on, "There could be room on my ship for another crewmember. But only if he knows a good thing when he sees one."

The others are clearing out, as if this is going to be a fight.

But no, that doesn't make sense, does it? If it were going to be a fight, they'd all stick around. They're all part of the team.

"Marvelous," Joe says, like he's warning his captain of something. He looks like he wants to get between them and defuse this, whatever this is.

Fuck it.

"Thanks for dinner," Daiki says as he stands up. "It's been fun."

He's halfway to the door by the time Marvelous can say, "Don't go."

"Sorry to eat and run," Daiki says. "I have a busy schedule."

Joe catches his wrist. "Come on, wait. Please?"

And Marvelous is there on his other side, asking, "What if _you're_ the treasure?"

"I decide the destination of my journey," Daiki says tightly, which isn't quite an answer but isn't _not_ an answer, either.

Joe seems to get it, though. He lets go. "You don't have to stay. But you don't have to leave."

Daiki's wrist is warm where Joe touched him. He absolutely refuses to think about how that feels. "I'm going to leave," he says. "But if I like your offer I won't leave immediately."

"Come up to the captain's cabin with us," Joe says.

This isn't how it goes. Daiki swallows. "And then what?"

"Whatever you're up for," Marvelous purrs. "Let us spoil you a little."

Daiki tries to laugh, because this doesn't happen to him, but the sound sticks in his throat, because maybe he wishes it did. "Fuck it," he says. "Sure."

Joe steps closer, hooks his fingers into Daiki's belt loops, and reels him in for a kiss.

It's weirdly nice. There's no biting, no posturing, no bullshit. There's just the softness of Joe's lips pressing against his, and when he opens his mouth their tongues meet easily, teasing and almost gentle.

And then there's Marvelous behind him, warm body against his back, warm lips at his nape. Daiki's breath catches but he doesn't let himself make a noise.

They stand there for a long few moments, just kissing him as if they have no other goal, no other plan in mind. When Joe pulls back from the kiss Daiki expects that to be their cue to move, but instead he just leans over Daiki's shoulder and kisses Marvelous like that, with the two of them holding Daiki between them. It should feel weird. It should feel like he doesn't belong. It doesn't.

"Is this a preview?" he asks. He tries to keep his tone light but it comes out sounding more serious than he wanted. "You want me in the middle?"

Marvelous breaks off the kiss to nip at Daiki's earlobe. "It could be. Would you like that?"

"You said you were going to spoil me." It's as close as he can safely get to _yes_.

"Come on, then," Marvelous says. "Doc will never let us hear the end of it if we do this on the dining table."

Joe snorts like he's trying not to laugh. It's cuter than it should be.

They bring Daiki with them to the absurdly fancy captain's cabin. Marvelous shrugs out of his coat and then tugs Daiki out of his jacket. Joe slides his hands up under Daiki's shirt. If they were better pirates they'd take advantage of how distracted they have him, already, how little he's able to pay attention to everywhere their hands go.

They're terrible pirates. All they're doing is undressing him.

He does his best to return the favor, and discovers that under the tight shirt and the painted-on, artfully torn jeans, Joe has the kind of body you have to work hard for, the kind that earns adjectives like _chiseled_. His fingertips follow contours appreciatively. He peels the jeans off and can't resist licking Joe's cock while he's down there.

"That what you want?" Joe asks.

"Nah," Daiki says, just to be a brat.

Joe hauls him back to his feet, and drags him close while he's still off-balance. That muscle isn't just for show. "Show us what you _do_ want, then," he says, and kisses Daiki again.

This isn't how anything goes, and thank fuck they're not trying to make him beg for it. Ask for it. Whatever. Daiki wraps his arms around Joe's waist and kisses back, trying to figure out what's safe.

Then Marvelous is at his back again, saying, "I know what _I_ want," and Daiki's shoulders slump: back on familiar ground, okay. Except that Marvelous slips a hand between them to squeeze Daiki's cock as he says, "I want this."

Daiki's hips hitch up and he smothers the noise of surprise he wants to make. He leans back against Marvelous's chest. "Don't let me stop you, captain."

Marvelous hums, stroking Daiki's cock slowly, working him up instead of getting him off. "Does that sound like a good way to be in the middle? Have Joe fuck you into me?"

"Yes," Daiki says before he can help himself. Joe bites his throat and he whines.

They pull him over to the bed, dragging him down with them in a tangle of limbs and pinning him between them. Marvelous kisses Joe again occasionally but for the most part they both focus on Daiki, hands and mouths all over him until he's panting and writhing in the sheets.

"I thought," he pants, pulling Marvelous's hair with one hand and groping for Joe's cock with the other, "the plan was to fuck."

Marvelous laughs. "You're impatient," he says. "But yes, that's the plan." He rolls away from Daiki long enough to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bedside table. "Here. You know what you're doing, and I bet you have clever hands."

"It's true," Daiki says. He pops open the flip-top on the bottle and slicks his fingers. Marvelous is grinning as he spreads his legs. Daiki can't help smiling back. Marvelous makes this whole thing seem so simple and straightforward: you want to get fucked, you ask for it, you get it. It's almost too easy.

That smug grin on Marvelous's face when Daiki slips two fingers in makes Daiki envy him. He tries to imagine Marvelous begging. It doesn't compute. No matter how much he wants things—and there's no question how much he wants this—Marvelous gives the impression that he's still comfortably in charge. It must be nice, being a captain.

"You look like you're having fun," Daiki says.

"Aren't you?" Marvelous asks. He rocks his hips.

"I a—aah," Daiki agrees, as Joe takes that as a cue to wrap a hand around his cock and give him a few slow, hard strokes.

He _is_ having fun, he realizes. And that seems to be the entire point. No ulterior motives, nothing to prove. Just him and two terrible, attractive pirates who're willing to spend an evening being distracted from the pursuit of treasure.

He crooks his fingers, finds the spot that always drives him crazy when he's on the other end of this exchange, and strokes hard. "Yes, good," Marvelous says, taking hold of his cock. "I like that confidence." With his free hand he snags the lube bottle and passes it to Joe. "You should be getting some of this, too, though."

Daiki glances back over his shoulder. Joe takes that as an excuse to kiss him again. It's hard to pay both of them enough attention at the same time, but they don't seem upset about it.

He rocks up onto his knees between Marvelous's legs, giving Joe room to work. He's expecting a lot of raw power—that's what Gokai Blue offers the team, isn't it?—but what he gets is a tease, gentle fingertips pressing barely into him and retreating again.

"Come down here," Marvelous says, beckoning. He curls his hand around the nape of Daiki's neck and pulls him down into kissing range. It's awkward on Daiki's wrist but he doesn't care too much, especially when Joe finally presses in deep enough to give it to him the way he likes it. Marvelous kisses like a tease, tongue flickering against Daiki's, and he's still grinning as if he's getting away with something immensely satisfying.

Daiki rocks between them for a few minutes, distracted, kissing and fingering and getting fingered and it's almost too much to handle, but in a way that feels good and encouraging instead of unsettling. He nips at Marvelous's tongue and Marvelous laughs.

"I think you should fuck me," Marvelous says.

"You've mentioned," Daiki says.

Marvelous tugs on his hair. "I think you should fuck me _now_."

Daiki's cock twitches. "I think you have some good ideas sometimes."

When he pulls his fingers out Joe passes back the lube, so Daiki slicks his cock good and sloppy wet. It doesn't hurt the way Marvelous stares at it like he's hungry for it—Daiki knows how that feels, sure, but learning how it looks is new and exciting. "On your back like this?"

Marvelous nods, holding his legs raised and spread wide. "I want to watch you."

It's a little bit awkward, settling down between Marvelous's legs, especially with the distraction of Joe's fingers still playing with Daiki's ass. But when he finally gets the angle right and sinks home, it's so worth it: hot and slick and almost unbearably tight. Daiki presses in deep and just holds still there for a moment, breathing through it. How does anyone stand this feeling?

So then Joe says, "Tell me when you're ready for me," almost casual but just a little hoarse around the edges like this is getting to him too.

"Any time," Daiki says, and then that doesn't seem adequate so he amends, "Now."

"You have some good ideas too," Joe says. Daiki makes an undignified noise when Joe's fingers leave him, but he doesn't have to wait long before he gets Joe's cock instead, pressing into him slow and smooth. The stretch feels so good. The angle's almost perfect. And Joe's weight presses him down, pushing him even deeper into Marvelous.

"Nngh," is all Daiki manages on his first attempt at words. He tries again. "So good." Marvelous looks so pleased. Joe's lips brush Daiki's nape. Daiki tries moving between them and can barely get the leverage for it.

"Feels like you want more," Joe says. Daiki nods. At this point he doesn't think he'd care if he _did_ have to beg.

But he still doesn't. Joe pulls back and thrusts in again, the movement rocking Daiki's hips and shifting his cock in Marvelous's ass.

"Mmm, that's _nice_ ," Marvelous says. He still looks smug. "Admit it, this is better than walking out on us."

"It's a pretty good evening's entertainment," Daiki says, and then moans as Joe's next stroke rubs him just right. "Yes, ah—yes, there."

Joe doesn't even hesitate, giving it to him just like that again. Daiki braces his weight on his hands and tries not to worry too much about directing how he moves. Joe's cock feels great and Marvelous's ass feels incredible and they're both touching him, holding him, pressed close. He feels like he's melting, liquid heat pooling at the base of his spine as he rocks between them. 

He's going to be okay. This is nothing like... nothing like what he's used to but it's good, _he's_ good, he's going to be all right. He leans down to trade more breathy, sloppy kisses with Marvelous as Joe sets the rhythm for all three of them, and his guard is down and it doesn't matter. What they want includes making him feel like this.

He can't last, the heat and the friction threatening to overwhelm his senses. "You're too good at this," he says, and Marvelous laughs.

"Do you want me to stop?" Joe asks. "Give you a minute to catch your breath?"

"No," Daiki admits. "I want you to keep going, just like that. Fuck, I want you to make me come."

Joe moans, low and needy. "I want that too, want to feel it when you go off, you're so good."

The praise shouldn't get to him so much when it's such a simple thing, but it makes him feel shaky and open, makes his breath catch and his throat feel tight. He lets go, surrenders to the raw overwhelming sensations, and climax bursts at the base of his spine in a wash of brilliant gold.

"Yes," Marvelous says, "yes, so good, give it to me like that," and his hand is working fast and hard on his cock, his knuckles brushing Daiki's stomach on each stroke. His chest heaves and his cheeks are flushed, little tremors running through his thighs.

Daiki shifts his weight onto one arm so he can reach for Marvelous's cock with his other hand. "Let me," he says. "Let me make you come."

Marvelous nods, groaning as Daiki takes him in hand. "Close," he says. "Just keep—like that, don't stop."

Joe is the one who says, "Not stopping," but he's speaking for Daiki, too. They keep moving, stroking in tandem as Marvelous pants and writhes under them—and when he comes Daiki can feel it, a clenching flutter of muscles as Marvelous's cock pulses in his hand and splatters both of them with pearly white.

"So good," Marvelous says, collapsing back against the pillows with a sated smile. "You too, Joe. You don't have to wait for anyone anymore, come on."

"Fuck." Daiki looks back over his shoulder. "You were waiting?"

Joe kisses his jawline. "Not like it's a hardship or anything." He speeds up, his hips snapping forward and driving his cock in deep. "Can you handle a little more?"

"Go for it," Daiki says. His own cock is softening now, slipping free of Marvelous's ass, but he's fine to keep going—there's something luxurious about this feeling, fucking even after he's come, being able to focus on the stretch and slide without the tension. "You feel good there."

"How's this?" Joe asks. He wraps an arm around Daiki's waist and sits back on his heels, pulling Daiki into his lap. The change in angle means Daiki can finally move, so he does, flexing his thighs to rock himself down onto Joe's cock. The noise Joe makes sounds nothing short of reverent.

Marvelous scrambles up onto his knees and leans in, pressing glancing kisses along Daiki's jawline on the way to kissing Joe hard. "Let go, lovely. Don't hold back."

"Yeah," Joe says, "please, ah—"

"I want it," Daiki says, leaning back into him. "Want you to come in me, fuck, do it."

Marvelous reaches out, snarls his hand in Joe's hair, and pulls hard. Joe cries out, and then he's shaking under Daiki, his cock pulsing and his whole body trembling with the force of it as he comes.

There's a long, quiet moment where the three of them just slump against each other and breathe. Daiki can't remember the last time he felt this _light_ , this easy in his skin. He leans back, his head on Joe's shoulder. Marvelous takes that as an invitation to kiss his throat. He's smiling helplessly up at the ceiling.

"Glad you came home with me," Joe says. He sounds wiped out. Daiki decides the tone's as much of a compliment as the words.

"Me too," he says. He shifts his weight and they take that as a cue to move, disentangling themselves on shaky limbs and collapsing sprawled across the bed. Daiki feels wobbly and loose-jointed, achy in the best way. He's smiling and doesn't think he can stop.

The pirates arrange themselves on either side of him, arms flung loosely over his middle. Joe leans in for a kiss and then Marvelous wants one next, and they spend a few minutes like that, lazily trading kisses and basking in the afterglow. The kisses grow lazier, slower, their breathing deeper, and eventually Daiki realizes his pirates have dropped off to sleep.

They're terrible pirates. They don't wake up when he slides carefully out from between them and out of bed. They don't wake up when he cleans up and gets dressed, or when he opens the cabin door to slip out again. 

The museum's closed by now. Mentally he's reviewing what he could see of its security when he was there that afternoon. If he's quick and lucky, maybe he can pull off the job before Joe and Marvelous wake up again and realize he's gone. He'll have to hurry, but he likes the idea of surprising them. He wants to show them what he can do.

And it's pirate treasure, after all. What better way to show his appreciation?

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and heads off toward the museum, whistling. This world has some definite good points. He thinks he'll stick around for a while.


End file.
